1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods pre-rendering an audio representation of textual Content for subsequent playback.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A great deal of content, such as weather and traffic reports, is available on the Web for download by users. This content can be downloaded for display on mobile devices and personal computers. Text of the content can be converted to speech on the local device using a conventional text to speech (TTS) algorithm for play on the local device. However, the actual conversion of text to speech can be a long and computationally intensive process and the resources of the local devices may be limited. Thus, a user typically experiences a noticeable delay between the time that content is requested and the time that an audible representation of text of that content is played.
Thus, there is a need for systems, devices, and methods that are capable of reducing this delay.